Time After Time
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: After you lose those close to you- how will you ever learn to be yourself- and allow yourself to form those close bonds with others? This is a lesson Kei must learn, if she is to ever be truely happy again. Maybe, with the help of the Guardians, she will.


It's moderatly short... but its my first Shugo Chara fanfic... so im testing the waters- per say.

Please, let me know how it is :]

Disclaimer: I dont own Shugo Chara

I Do own Kei and Kita though :]

* * *

"Kei... Kei..." The young girl opened her eyes and saw the small chara hoovering over her pillow.

"Morning," the chara smiled.

"Morning," Kei yawned, stretching as she sat up.

"A letter came for you today," the chara told her.

"From who?"

"Seiyo Academy." Kei stared at her blanket for a few minutes, blinking on occasion- until it clicked.

"Ohhhhh- that place," Kei said, and the chara nodded. A knock came from the door, and Kei looked slightly nerved.

"C-come in," Kei said; the door opened to reveal Sakura Haninozuka- Kei's grandmother- on her mothers side.

"Morning," Sakura smiled softly, walking into the room. Kei half smiled back, wondering what the early visit was about. Her chara floated right beside her, completely unseen by Kei's grandmother.

"A letter- and package- came for you this morning," Sakura began," Seiyo Academy has accepted you. They've got you starting today."

"T-today?" Kei asked, surprised.

"M-hmm," Sakura nodded," I'll leave the uniform in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you, Grammama," Kei smiled, trying to be cheerful- if only for her grandparents. Ever since her mother and father had died, Kei grew extremely hesitant of getting close to people, and became very emotionless.

"School starts in an house and a half, so I'll leave you to get ready," Sakura said, standing up off the bed; Kei nodded and waited till her grandmother left- then with a look at her chara, who gave Kei a reassuring nod and smile, Kei pushed back the covers and went to get ready for her first day at Seiyo Academy.

0o0o

Forty minutes later, Kei stepped outside of the house and made a bee-line for the school.

"Ne- Kei, why we leaving so early?"

"Cuz- I wanna explore a little before school starts," Kei explained.

"Ohhh-kay," the chara said, floating along behind Kei. Within twenty minutes, they reached the school. Kei and her chara looked at each other, stunned and amazed, then back at the school. Kei gulped softly, her shyness getting to her, then began walking towards the school

0o0o

Tsukasa stood in his office, looking out the window. He saw the young girl stand at the gates, almost as though she was hesitating- then slowly make her way towards the school.

"Welcome to Seiyo Academy, Matsuashi, Kei-chan," Tsukasa said, a small smile on his face," I hope your time here... is a happy one- to say the least."

0o0o

Kei walked along outside the school, exploring the grounds. The vastness of the school slightly intimidated her, but when she came to a huge glass building, she was in awe. Hands slightly trembling, Kei pushed open the door- and the smell of flowers and plants overwhelmed her senses. Taking slow steps into the garden, Kei looked around with wide eyes.

"Wow..." Kei breathed, looking around in amazement," This place... its beautiful... and peaceful..."

"Look up there!" Kei's eyes followed her chara, and she saw the table; she walked around the center, up the stairs and circled the table.

"Five chairs... I wonder what their used for..." Kei said, and then noticed her chara wasnt around.

"Kita?"

"Over here!" Kei looked around wildly- then saw the small floating body of her chara. Running to the area, Kei's eyes widened when she took in the site before her. They blue and purple flowers mixed together so delecatly aroused Kei's interest. In the next flower pot, the pink, red and white mixture complimented each other, and Kei became fascinated with it all. As she looked around, Kei noticed her chara was focused, intently watching one way.

"What is it?" Just then, before Kita had a chance to answer, Kei heard the doors open- and her heart skipped a beat.

"_What if i'm not allowed in here?" _Kei thought, panicking. Looking around, Kei tried to find a place to hide, while the steps and voices got louder- and nearer. Finally, Kei just ducked behind one of the flower stands; sitting on the floor, trying to calm her breathing- Kei realized something. She was alone- Kita was no where around.

0o0o

The little body floated along, hiding beneath the flowers. She felt Kei starting to panic, but something was off about the group that just walked in. Something kept pulling her towards them. Coming to the end of the row, she laid down in the soil and watched- listened.

"Kukai, why are we here?" asked a pink-haired girl.

"Don't ask me- ask Daichi," the brown haired boy said, pointing to the little body floating around him.

"More chara's! That's what was off!" Kita thought," This is my first time seeing other chara's! So exciting!"

"We feel it too," a blonde chara said, looking around."

"Feel what?"

"A Guardian Character," all seven charas said in unison.

"In here?" a purple-haired girl questioned.

"Yepp-desu."

"Found her!" Three chara's said in unison. The pink, blue and green chara all flew over to Kita's location- but Kita got slightly spooked and disappeared into her egg; once in her egg, she zoomed back to Kei, saying, " Character change!" Everyone- including the students, followed the egg.

0o0o

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Kei exclaimed softly.

"Sorry... but I had to know..." The footsteps slowed as they neared, and the character change began to work its magic. Jumping up off the ground in one fluid movement, Kei placed her hand on her hip, swung around till she faced the newcomers, placed an index finger on the side of her lips and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Yo," Kei smiled, deviously; but all this sudden confidence suddenly disappeared, as soon as she locked eyes with one of the students.

"Ta-... Tadase..." Kei stuttered out, her eyes wide. The character change stopped and she became herself.

"Kei-chan... It's nice to -" Before Tadase could finish, Kei spun around and ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks.


End file.
